Rose-Marie
|last = The Descent }} Rosemary, better known as Rose, was a vampire and a friend of Trevor whom she turned in the past. She was the one who gave Katerina vampire blood that transfigured her into a vampire. She looks as if she is in her 20's but her actual age is 560. In By the Light of the Moon she was bitten by a werewolf, and in the next episode, staked her to end her pain. Early History It is unknown when Rose was turned into a vampire, but she was born in 1450. In 1492, her companion Trevor sent Katerina Petrova to the cottage where they were staying. Rose was furious when she heard that Katerina had fled from with the moonstone. She locked Katerina in a room and when she came to tie her up, she gave her some blood to heal because she was bleeding from a wound she had done herself, and if Katerina died, then Rose and Trevor would die with her. However, Katerina hung herself to die with Rose's blood and woke up in transition. When Rose tried to kill her, she failed and Katerina escaped them. Rose and Trevor then knew that they would have to be on the run from Klaus and the rest of The Originals until they die. Season Two Rose was involved in the kidnapping of Elena. Shortly after her friend Trevor brought her inside, she walked in on Trevor trying to get a taste of blood from Elena, stopping him. Elena asks Rose why she was kidnapped and she slaps her a few feet across the room. While Rose and Trevor are talking, Elena overhears their conversation and asked who Elijah is and she can see the fear of Rose and Trevor after his arrival. Rose feels safe after a talk with Elijah and thinks that Trevor and she will be forgiven and free after half a century. She is devastated after Trevor`s death and feels guilty for turning in Elena. Stefan and Damon help them escape from Elijah. Rose warns Stefan that The Originals will come to Elena, as they do for Klaus. Rose helps to Damon to look for "Klaus and the Originals", Rose calls an old friend Slater, the one who gives information on where to locate Elijah, but when they are discussing (Rose, Damon and Slater on the curse of the Sun and Moon), Elijah destroying the window interrupts and causing terrible pain from the sun to Rose and Slater. Rose tells Damon, that she would like to know how to protect Elena and tells you to survive, should not worry about anyone, rather than themselves. Rose receives a call from Slater, who informs him that to destroy the curse is needed Moonstone and a Witch, but Elijah manipulates it for it and commits suicide Slater. In the Episode The Sacrifice, Elena asks for help from Rose after learning that Damon, Stefan and Bonnie have the plan to enter the tomb and take the Moonstone. Elena proposed a deal with Rose, which helps if you get information about Klaus (Slater), Elena to help her to walk during the day (Lapis Lazuli Ring). Rose along with Elena go with Slater, but they find his corpse and Alice does not know that it happened. Rose tells Elena, Alice who was with Slater only to become a vampire. Elena tells Alice that she can tell Rose to become a vampire, in exchange of information (The computer have a password and Alice can know), but Rose threat to Elena that she did not turn into a vampire and Elena tells her known. Upon entering the database of the computer, Rose says Cody may be helpful in trying to locate Klaus or another Original. Elena asks Alice to call Cody and tell Klaus that the doppelganger is alive and wants to surrender. Rose is surprised and tells Elena that has always been a suicide mission, Rose calls Damon in secret and tells Elena's plans. Soon, Damon appears behind Elena said that this thinking, Elena tells Rose as she could call him. But Cody and two vampires are presented in the department requesting the doppelganger to deliver it to Klaus, but Elijah comes and kills a vampire, Rose escapes and Elijah kills Cody and another vampire, leaving Elena and Damon to live and goes. She returns to apologizes to Damon but suddenly they both are attacked by a werewolf looking revenge for Damon killing her friend who bites Rose in the shoulder and escape. Knowing the myth that werewolfs bite kills vampires Rose and Damon first get scared but later see that the injure is healing. Later that night Rose changes her clothes and talks to Damon saying that she wants to help him protect Elena and wants to be friends with him, Damon jokes "just friends", Rose says that she doesn't love men who love other women but they could be "special friends". Damon agrees and while undressing her coat they both realizes that her shoulder skins is getting an strange eruption like an allergy. In The Descent her condition get increasingly worse with her infection advancing given her fever, nausea and hallucinations. While Elena is taking care of her they talk and Rose says that she cannot give up in the fight with Klaus and must keep living. Across the episode we learn more about Rose including she misses being human and she really loves Damon. She hallucinates that Elena is Katherine and attacks her for revenge of Trevor but Elena is able to escape. Rose later goes on a killing spree and kills a janitor and a young couple before being stopped by Damon who takes her back to the boarding house. In Damon's bed, she says goodbye to Elena and while in Damon's arms they share a dream created by Damon in which they are in her birth town playing in a fiels with horses. She tells Damon that she is no longer afraid and wishes to see her family and Trevor soon. Damon then drives a steak through her heart and ends her suffering. Powers and Abilities Rose possesses the powers and abilities of a vampire but some of the standard weakness of a vampire maybe lessened with Rose due to her significant age of perhaps 600 years or more. She is certainly stronger and more powerful than Katherine and depending on her actual age may have been as powerful as Pearl. Damon Salvatore would not be anymore of a match to Rose in a physical fight than he was in his fights with Anna, Pearl, or Katherine. This is shown in Katerina when she easily overpowers him, when he threatens her. Like Katherine she maybe resistant against supernatural inflictions of pain just like Katherine was against Bonnie's attempt to inflict pain by giving her repeated brain aneurysms. Rose does not have a Lapis Lazuli ring, is weak in the sun and probably also be weak with vervain. Attitude toward humans If it meant her own life she was willing to give up both Katherine in the 1492 and Elena in 2010 to . She was brutal to Elena in Rose back hand slapping her so hard Elena spun in mid air much like a spinning toy, except horizontally, before landing unconscious on an old sofa after three or four rotations. However this maybe an attempt to keep her distance emotionally from a human she knows she is giving up to die for her to live. In 1492 after Katherine had died by hanging herself with Rose's blood in her system and consequently arisen again as a vampire, Rose tried to kill Katherine by staking her. However Katherine quickly used an old human woman as a shield and Rose inevitably staked her. She screamed in horror over this despite the fact that she had glamored the old woman and was compelling her to do household chores. It is possible that this woman was Rose's mother but nothing was said in the episode that indicated the relationship if any she had to Rose. Just horror at the sight of the killed human. This suggest that she regards human life as more than a source of food or to be exploited, although it must be said again that she did compel the woman in that cottage. Judging from how she seems to be interested in helping Elena's friends to keep Elena from being killed her previous acts were those of desperation and not a reflection as to how she regards humans albeit it still can be all a trick on Rose's case to later betray Elena. Unfortunately, Rose was bitten by a werewolf, causing torture, insanity and sadism until it is destroyed or destroy itself. Trivia * She, Katherine Pierce and Isobel Saltzman are the only characters so far to have an episode named after them. *Elijah tells Rose that he can forgive her and also to Trevor if necessary. But Elijah never be said that the pardon of The Originals (Elijah is a former member of The Originals and he has no authority to give forgiveness to Rose and Trevor on behalf of Klaus and The Originals). In other words, Rose is still wanted by Klaus and The Originals to destroy her because of Katherine´s incident. * Rose never appears in the novels, but neither does a character with a similar construction to her. * Rose tells Damon that there is no switch to turn off the emotions when you've lived a couple of hundred years, This is noted when Damon told Rose to use the switch to avoid the pain of Trevor's death. * She is the first vampire to be seen get bitten by a werewolf. * Rose has shown respect and affection for human life, even before she first appeared in the series (she suffers the death of the old woman who lived with her, who ended up killed by Katherine). * She has over 535 years. * Rose along with Elijah and Pearl are the most powerful vampires in comparison with Katherine. * She is attracted to Damon, but she respects his feelings for Elena (given that Katherine does not care about Damon's feelings). * She wants to protect Elena, when she decides to surrender to Klaus, so she stops her. * Rose is the second vampire (Caroline is first) who has been in the Salvatore Boarding House more than once. (Vicki and Lexi). * Rose is the first most recurring vampire in not being invited to a house in the series. Appearances ;Season 2 * Rose * Katerina * The Sacrifice * By the Light of the Moon * The Descent Gallery Rose08.jpg Rose09.jpg Katerina2.jpg Katerina15.jpg Katerina16.jpg Katerina17.jpg Katerina18.jpg Rosesavebydamon.jpg Roseburn.jpg Outsideelijah.jpg Insiderichmond.jpg Rosedamonkiss.jpg Rosedamonaftersex.jpg Talkingrichmond.jpg rose.jpg|Rosemary in 1492|link=Katerina vlcsnap-00019.jpg vlcsnap-00024.jpg vlcsnap-00025.jpg Thedescent12.jpg Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Recurring Characters Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:Destroyed Vampires Category:Protagonists